<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tiger on Catnip by InterstellarVagabond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565772">A Tiger on Catnip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond'>InterstellarVagabond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(s), Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Kazuichi supports kissing the homies goodnight, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamorous Character, Recreational Drug Use, The Izuru gets high fic no one asked for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, you good?" He waved his hand in front of Hajime's eyes and made a startled sound when a hand caught his wrist.<br/>"No," he answered. "No one told me this was happening. Now he's asleep and I have to do it…"<br/>"What… are you talking about?" Kazuichi asked with a nervous laugh.<br/>"Izuru?" Ibuki gasped, lurching up from where she'd been laying in the grass.<br/>"Izuru?" Kazuichi and Akane echoed in surprise.<br/>"... uh, yeah?" Izuru replied, patting his cheeks lightly.<br/>"Oh shit, Hajime went so hard he passed out and summoned his alter ego!" Ibuki said, clapping delightedly.</p><p> </p><p>The story of how Hajime destressed so hard he accidentally put Izuru at the wheel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Tiger on Catnip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had just started out with some simple fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, not totally simple. There had been a process, a bi-weekly begging to Makoto Naegi each time the shipment went out until he begrudgingly and blushing agreed while giving them a lecture none of them were listening to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Hajime had actually had to grow the stuff, and it delighted Kazuichi and Ibuki to no end that among the many talents he had acquired </span>
  <em>
    <span>blunt roller</span>
  </em>
  <span> was among them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So. Convoluted to begin and simple in the moment fun. Picking up where they'd left off when their teenage years were ripped away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, is it just me, or is Ibuki like… just normal now?" Akane asked, eyeing their friend suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I be less normal?" Ibuki laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It be like that with adhd sometimes, everyone thinks you're high when you're sober and vice versa." He accepted his turn and immediately fell into a coughing fit. "Plus she's… taking baby puffs…" he managed to choke out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cause she's not an idiot like you," Hajime snorted, snatching the blunt from Kazuichi before he dropped it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ever going to mellow out, or are you just a bitch like… chronically?" Kazuichi huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think you really understand how much stress and anxiety I carry day to day," Hajime said with that blended tense and cheerful tone and grin that meant he was reaching his limit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jeez, take an extra hit then," Akane winced. "You deserve it anyway for making this happen. I'm gonna go find SNACKS!" she shouted, standing with a wicked grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, would you all shut the fuck up?" Came Fuyuhiko's voice from the restaurant's balcony, the one the delinquents were currently camped out under.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The only straight edge yakuza in the world," Kazuichi chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna stick that edge right up your ass if you don't shut up and I mean it," Fuyuhiko leaned over the railing to give him a dirty look, only succeeding in getting a wave of giggled from everyone below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent some more time like that, praising Akane for her cunning and strength when she returned from a kitchen raid for supplies, and eventually Kazuichi noticed something odd about Hajime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First of all he wasn't showing off blowing smoke rings like a dick anymore. Second of all he just sorta… was holding himself different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you good?" He waved his hand in front of Hajime's eyes and made a startled sound when a hand caught his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," he answered. "No one told me this was happening. Now he's asleep and I have to do it…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What… are you talking about?" Kazuichi asked with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Izuru?" Ibuki gasped, lurching up from where she'd been laying in the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Izuru?" Kazuichi and Akane echoed in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... uh, yeah?" Izuru replied, patting his cheeks lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit, Hajime went so hard he passed out and summoned his alter ego!" Ibuki said, clapping delightedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's the ego… not me…" Izuru said, before slowly moving to lay on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, okay, easy," Akane said, kneeling down next to him. "How you feeling, tough guy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..." Izuru looked at her blankly. "Have you ever really looked at a tree?" He asked. "The branches… they look like bronchioles… the trees are just the Earth's lungs." He sighed and let his cheek fall softly to the cobblestone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit we killed him!" Ibuki shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His brain is such a bag of cats and now this?" Kazuichi shrieked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loud…" Izuru whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is the meaning of this witches gathering?" Another voice broke into the chaos as Gundham and Nekomaru approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, came to make sure you weren't getting into any trouble," Nekomaru said, patting Akane on the shoulder and offering her a protein bar. Akane looked at it and them him and hugged him, sniffling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you so much, coach."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, one of Gundham's devas had taken an interest in Izuru, scurrying down to the ground and running over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru slowly sat up, scooping the hamster into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a small life in the vast infinity... so pointless... such beautiful rebellion against the nothingness…" he rambled, and Gundham and Nekomaru stared at him with wide eyes like they weren't sure if they should laugh or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... also cute…" Izuru said, poking the hamster's nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Izuru," Akane whispered far too loudly to the newcomers. "And he's totally baked and saying the wildest shit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His third eye is truly open!" Gundham remarked in an impressed tone as he collected his deva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru did a quick eye check. "Hm… no. Just two." He held up two fingers for emphasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Zuzu! What do you think of this?" Ibuki asked with a wild grin, picking up the nearest item she could find which turned out to be a seashell someone had brought back from the beach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... it's not really the ocean, it's the reverberations of your pulse…" he said. "So we create our own ocean from our continued existence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit," Nekomaru said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait! Do me! Do me!" Kazuichi said excitedly, practically crawling into Izuru's lap and steadying himself with hands on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You already know about yourself, though?" Izuru said, puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, that's beautiful," Kazuichi sniffled and wiped at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems I was right to join Nekomaru in his quest, you are clearly in no state to return home alone," Gundham said. "Sonia suspected your watery mortal blood would not withstand the toxins."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sonia thinks I'm a lightweight?" Kazuichi groaned, taking Izuru's place lying on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey. What do you think about these?" Akane asked, lifting a bag of chips from the snack pile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru narrowed his eyes at them for a long while. "... I want them," he eventually said, holding out his hands expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akane laughed and tossed him the bag, which he immediately started eating from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I love these," he said, in the dullest voice any of them had ever heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think he can still do talent stuff like this?" Akane asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes… of course I can. I'm perfect," Izuru said with his mouth full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do a flip!" Ibuki shouted excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru looked at her blankly, and reluctantly put down the chips before standing and doing an almost perfect backflip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost perfect, because he fell onto his ass after sticking the landing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I did that right," he said, almost threateningly to everyone present to see his failure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come, it is time we shepherded these infernal sheep to their beds," Gundham said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awww, but we were gonna go swimming," Ibuki pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, c'mon, Gundham," Kazuichi joined in on the whining, mostly cause he wanted time to sober up before he was Sonia so she wouldn't think he was a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Izuru, tell them we have to swim!" Akane knelt by Izuru and shook him by the shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… don't want to do anything?" Izuru said. "I'm fuzzy…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll give you the rest of this protein bar," Akane said, clearly a master of bargaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru snatched it from her and had it held between his teeth as he addressed the babysitters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We want to swim."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a cheer from his compatriots, and a lot of his shoulders being shaken and his cheeks getting kissed, which he ignored in favor of blithely enjoying his snack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ended up half involved in pool time, sitting on the edge with his feet in the water while Nekomaru sat close by, as they all agreed maybe he wasn't in the best condition to avoid drowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I miss my hair," Izuru sighed heavily, now steadily making his way through a bag of gummy worms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's still pretty long by Hajime's standards," Nekomaru tried to comfort him, patting his back. "That's some good compromise and teamwork!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru tugged at his hair. It was barely long enough for a pathetic ponytail. "Hmm…" he eyed the gummy worm in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who decided to make worms food? Food shaped. No. Worm shaped. Sugar, Corn Syrup, Gelatin, Fumaric Acid…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's get you some water, buddy." Nekomaru helped him to his feet, catching him as he stumbled slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the crew was rounded up and towered down, separated to their respective escort and walked home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, dude, you gonna be okay alone?" Kazuichi asked, seeing Izuru regarding Hajime's cottage with a sort of discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Hajime is quiet," he said. "That's the most alone." His frown was replaced by an irritated look. "His fault. I am going to hide one sock from each pair of his socks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, before that, come spend the night at our place," Kazuichi said, draping himself over Izuru's shoulder. "Sleepover! Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru tilted his head and looked apathetic. "I enjoy you," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... you're so much nicer than Hajime," Kazuichi replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gundham ushered them both inside, where Sonia was finishing getting ready for bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hello Hajime," she greeted him warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm the nice one," Izuru said, pointing st himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonia looked at her boyfriends a bit puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Izuru," Kazuichi said. "Hey, maybe we should all get better at recognizing him, huh? He shows up so little and we never know it's him till he says something weird, and he deserves love too!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw…" Sonia looked over to Gundham with an amused grin, one he was also wearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed Kazuichi's forehead. "A very thoughtful gesture."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru flopped against Kazuichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're good… but I want to sleep now?" He mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! C'mon." Kazuichi dragged Izuru over to the bed, which barely held the three of them to begin with. "Ugh, homies should cuddle more," he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Platonic physical affection provides great psychological benefit, such as relief from stress, and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps you could explain in the morning," Sonia said, gently cutting Izuru off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru nodded and then all but collapsed into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonia turned out the lights as Gundham changed, and then both of them joined their boyfriend and his new best friend in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru did actually end up cuddling with Kazuichi, which meant he was basically cuddling with the other two as well given the tangle of limbs the bed soon became.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hajime woke up he felt the most rested he had in a long while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also felt like something was… off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw back the blanket to get out of bed and that's when he noticed he was only wearing one sock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uggggh, Izuru we can't keep doing this," he groaned. "I'll just wear mismatching socks, I don't care! This prank is pointless!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru did not answer, as he was resting, but even his resting seemed to give off a smug and triumphant air. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like Makoto gets a lot of requests from the remnants he rather not deal with, like booze and weed, or lube and condoms. He's just like "why are you all still delinquents, I thought I fixed you, please stop asking me for dirty magazines and vodka"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>